Pinkie Pie's secret
by nightmareroseofthedead
Summary: Pinkie Pie has always seemed to be the happy, hyper overly excited party pony ever since she moved to ponyville. But ever since the main six defeated Nightmare Moon Pinkie pie has been hiding her depressed state from her friends.


Pinkie Pie has always seemed to be the happy, hyper overly excited party pony ever since she moved to ponyville. But ever since the main six defeated Nightmare Moon Pinkie pie has been hiding her depressed state from her friends.

Pinkie pie woke up that morning with a sigh she slowly rolled out of bed and began her morning routine. She started with her hair though she perms it every other week it still becomes straight as a board very easily so she has to do some styling then the moment she steps out of her bedroom door it's time to put on a fake smile and bounce around the room like it was Christmas morning. Pinkie takes a deep breath then opens the door as fast as she possibly can and shouts "GOODMORNING EVERYPONY!" then hops down the stairs to the dining area where the cake family sat around the table eating breakfast "why good morning pinkie. Have any plans for today?" Misses cake asked "yup as soon as I get the mail I am bouncing on over to twilights to help her with her studies."

Pinkie said this as she went outside to the mail box where there where an abundance of letters of course she had to act excited every one outside sugar cube corner was going to notice if she didn't so her eyes widened and her face turned into a happy smile as she hastily bounced back to the door and back inside "I got mail" she shouted! "wow you have gotten a lot of Fan letters lately!" Mr. Cake said as he put on an apron to get to work "yup I sure did!" pinkie said this as she went up the stairs to read them though the letters where not fan mail in fact just the opposite. Ever since her and her friends stopped nightmare moon she had been getting letters from Canterlot most of them telling her how the way she acts is no way to act for a young lady and also often times telling her that she was a disgrace to all of Eqestria.

When the first letters arrived Pinkie told the cakes it was fan mail from Canterlot thanking her for helping her friends stop Nightmare Moon. She hoped that if she invited them to a party they wouldn't be so mean but the invitations were sent back or were rejected with a letter which often times stated that they would rather die than go to one of her… her parties. So of course Pinkie pie was sad and depressed about the letters and when Gilda came by it was harder than ever to keep up her act also she still felt a bit hurt by what Discord had done. Pinkie pie cried as she read the hurtful letters up in her room. She would just ignore and stop reading them but her family expected her to read most of them each morning it is what she would do if it really was fan mail. So with nothing else to do while sitting in her room till the most convincing amount of time had passed she read the letters. When she couldn't read any more she hid them in a box under her bed and cleaned her face up to put on yet another fake smile and bounced down the stairs out the door and to Twilights.

After she left Twilights she was going to go welcome a pony who was visiting from….Canterlot

Pinkie sighed she really would rather not…But on the outside she kept bouncing like good old Pink Pie

She found the Stallion and Immediately rushed over with her party cannon she pulled the string and BOOM! Confetti everywhere and a scowling stallion but she shouted " WELLCOME TO PONYVILLE!" any way. The stallion seemed to be more upset by this and rolled his eyes "Let me guess the wonderful Pinkie Pie has come to welcome me here to ponyville I really should be honored." The stallion said this in a very cruel way. "If I were you I would never even be here I would have ran off far away from anypony so they wouldn't see how much a disgrace I was!" The stallion continued to say in a snobbish voice. This made Pinkie cry she ran off sobbing ran into the everfree forest until she came upon a cliff where she stopped running crying harder than she ever has outside her room. She was tired of feeling alone she was tired of crying herself to sleep each night and she was tired of hiding it from her friends. Pinkie closed her eyes as she stood at the edge of the cliff. The wind blew through her now flat hair and tears dripped of her face and fell down the side of the cliff. "What in Celestia's name Pinkie Pie do you think you are doing!?" Pinkie turned to see who shouted It was…It was Rainbow Dash Pinkie sobbed harder and ran to the Pegasus "I….I.." Pinkie sobbed as Rainbow Dash grabbed hold of her and simply hugged her "Never EVER! Scare me like that again Pinkie" Rainbow said holding her even tighter.


End file.
